disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rondel
Rondel is a character from Disney's Life Is Ruff. Role Rondel and his teammates, the Wildcats, enter his mother's beauty salon to speak to Calvin Wheeler and Raymond Figg about their situation before their last basketball game of the season begins at night at Bedford High. As it turns out, some person from Wesley school got a hold of their playbook so, Calvin promises to help them out. At night, before the game begins, Rondel, his teammates, and other students are watching with bore as a stuck-up, rich student named Preston Price and his dog, Jacques perform a few tricks, which he thinks "will help inspire teams to become champions." After the show is over and the game is about to begin, Rondel calls Figg out to ask him about Calvin's whereabouts. Inside the hallway, Rondel, Figg, and the others are waiting with impatience for Calvin's return. Once Calvin returns with Wesley's playbook, Rondel is overwhelmed with joy and thanks Calvin by having one of his teammates pay him with a Gotham Man comic book to add to his collection. With the latter playbook in their possession, the team's confidence is now boosted up and is inspired to play. After the Wildcats win, Rondel thanks everyone for their support and dedicates it all to "a very, very special fan." Preston Price, thinking it is him, tries to thank everyone and speak when in fact, Rondel meant Calvin, whom without his help never could have won the game; much to Preston's jealousy and dismay. A few days later, after Calvin gets a Labrador/Saint Bernard hybrid from the pound named Tyco and is told to provide Tyco with proper grooming at the Royal Hound's Obedience and Obstacle Dog trial; courtesy of Preston's interference and goal to get Calvin, Figg, and Tyco kicked out, Calvin calls up Rondel, his teammates, and his mother to take care of Tyco's grooming. During the trial, Rondel appears shocked and disappointed to find Tyco causing a bit of a mess and a few time penalties but then, he and everyone else cheers for Calvin and Tyco when they are declared the winners with Tyco earning the nickname "Tyco the Terrible" and making it to the Top-Dog finals. On the day of the Royal Hound Top-Dog finals, after Calvin and his friends (including Emily Watson) manage to get Tyco back (since Preston tried to get rid of him by claiming he was "a lost dog named Chester already belonging to a family"), and Preston and his dog have finished their routine and score a 98; much to Rondel, his teammates, and his mother's bore and somewhat disappointment due to Calvin and Tyco's close tardiness and near-disqualifications, Rondel and everyone else watch Calvin and Tyco's routine with amazement. Seeing as to how incredibly well they are performing, Preston, worried that Calvin will win and refusing to admit defeat, takes his dog and decides to take matters into his own hands by sabotaging one of the dog obstacle courses during the show. Nevertheless, Calvin and Tyco still win, beat Preston's score by one point, and get a 99/100, and Preston gets disqualified for the sabotaging; much to Rondel and everyone else's joy and happiness as they cheer for their victory. Along with using that reward money to buy the last comic book, Calvin uses the money for good. He gives the money to the shelter (where Tyco used to be) so that the dogs can have better homes. In the end, the shelter is saved and Figg along with many other people including Rondel adopt a new pet. Rondel then works as a volunteer along with Calvin, Figg, his mom, and teammates at the shelter. Trivia *Despite Rondel's family name never being mentioned in the movie or the end credits; according to the name inscribed behind his basketball sports uniform, his family name is Borden. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h05m55s535.png|Rondel and his teammates wanting to speak to Calvin about their situation vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h08m10s665.png|"Cause I know you, Calvin." vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h10m46s760.png|Rondel worried and stressed out before the game begins vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h12m38s538.png|Rondell asking Figg about Calvin vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h14m03s094.png|Rondell glad Calvin got Wesley's playbook for them vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h16m51s573.png|Rondel and his teammates dedicating their victory to Calvin vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h13m19s377.png|Rondel, his teammates, and his mother coming to help Calvin out with Tyco's grooming vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h14m10s482.png|Calvin thanking Rondel vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h14m52s409.png|Rondel with Tyco vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h21m25s969.png|Rondel, his teammates, and his mom cheering for Calvin and Tyco's victory at the trials vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h45m18s449.png|Rondel cheering for Calvin and Tyco's victory at the finals vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h49m39s381.png|Rondel with his mom having adopted a new kitten Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Life Is Ruff characters Category:Athletes Category:Students